


Культурные различия

by yanek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Дориан и заинтересованность долийцами. Он привык к эльфам-рабам на родине, Инквизитор первый долиец которого он встречает. Свободные эльфы интересные традиции новая культура</p>
            </blockquote>





	Культурные различия

Как бы ни шутил Дориан о красоте земель Ферелдена, здешние края едва можно было назвать цивилизованными, особенно в выборе одежды — в основном скучной и практичной. Но его наставник, ни раз и не два повторял ему: не гонись за броским, приглядись к непритязательному, иначе рискуешь упустить уникальную возможность. Именно благодаря этому совету Дориан когда-то обрел своего первого настоящего друга, так что он очень старался быть великодушным. И пусть вера, что красота может быть только в упорядоченном, все еще торжествовала в его сердце, Дориан искренне пытался найти что-то привлекательное в царящем вокруг варварском хаосе — до первой встречи с Вестником Андрасте.  
Тот и в самом деле был красив — непривычно, возмутительно, дико.   
Даже грязь на его сапогах, весьма плотная, надо заметить, казалась интересным штрихом, довершающим образ — как мозоли от посоха на узких ладонях и пара шрамов на резко очерченном лице. Но лучше всего были глаза, в которых плескалась буря, которой хотелось отдаться с головой.   
Голос разума, время от времени в голове Дориана все-таки звучавший, всю первую половину этой знаменательной встречи, увещевал: «Нет-нет-нет, мы достаточно нарушали устои в прошлом». Но эльф-маг-отступник-почти канонизированный святой нарушал их еще больше с упоительной легкостью; говорил смело, искренне, живо, и позволял себя богохульства. К концу встречи Дориан твердо решил, найти способ с Вестником сблизиться — разумеется, дружески и чисто из научных изысканий: как оказалось о долийцах Дориан знал преступно мало.   
Увы, стремление к знаниям и обществу одного особенного во всех смыслах эльфа, подверглось серьезным испытаниям. Тому не сиделось на месте, леса он предпочитал городам, костровище лагеря теплому огню очага, грязные рукописи солидным томам в библиотеке. Во время переходов по горной местности Вестник любил взмыть вверх по скале подобно гале, проверяя свою ловкость и пусть зрелище его изящного, напряженного тела в такие моменты стоило всех невзгод — гнаться за этим ветром, особенно в первое время, было довольно утомительно. Оттого редкие беседы, как правило, оказывались обидно короткими, и проходили при свидетелях — от чего желание сблизиться только крепло и скоро из платонического чувства превратилось в совершенно другое. Сыграло свою роль и то, что Вестника частенько хотелось заставить остановиться и отдохнуть, а единственный способ измотать мужчину, которым Дориан владел в совершенстве, был сугубо телесным и полным удовольствия.

Но и на пути соблазнения ждали сложности. Комплименты не находили отклика, словно Дориан делал что-то не так, а почерпнуть знания об ухаживаниях принятых у долийцев оказалось возмутительно негде. Доверять небылицам спутников, особенно Варрика, было смешно. Единственный в этом краю специалист по эльфийской культуре — замкнутый лысый тип — отказывался обсуждать ее с тевинтерцем. А в библиотеке Скайхолда, некогда бывшего крепостью эльфов, о них самих нашлось две тонких книжицы написанных неразборчивыми дварфийскими рунами. Но сдаваться Дориан не собирался — поэтому едва представилась возможность — обратился к Лелиане, и выразил свою обеспокоенность тем, что в библиотеке крепости отсутствуют современные справочники. Лелиана согласилась, что подобное положение недопустимо, и скоро в Неварру к подруге Дориана отравился гонец с длинным списком требуемых книг и личным письмом, в котором Дориан, используя магические чернила, чтобы пташки Лелианы ни о чем не узнали, просил подругу прислать кое-что для него. 

*

Спустя месяц гонец вернулся с книгами для библиотеки и личной посылкой для Дориана, но радовался тот не долго. Подруга поняла его просьбу восполнить знания о любовных обычаях эльфов по-своему. И в другой ситуации Дориан обязательно оценил бы непристойные гравюры, изображавшие тесно сплетенные в танце страсти пары эльфов, многие из которых были однополыми, или изящную статуэтку эльфийского воина обоими своими копьями смотрящего вверх, но сейчас разочарование его было слишком велико — присланные подругой книги никуда не годились. Один из томов оказался сборником сказок людей о лесном народе, другой тщательно и нудно рассказывал о религии, а в свитках опять же людьми описывалась история эльфов — с таким диким количеством грамматических и логических ошибок, что читать это было невозможно.   
В отчаянии Дориан выскочил за дверь своих покоев, но скоро вернулся, решив последовать все тому же совету — приглядеться к непритязательному, — и обнаружил пустой сундук и валяющиеся на полу книги. Гравюры исчезли вместе со свитками. И не так уж много людей или эльфов бывших на территории крепости могли подобное провернуть. 

*

Сэру он нашел легко. Во внутреннем дворе крепости, та, стоя на плечах у Железного Быка, преображала вывеску таверны по своему вкусу: зад дракона, из коего рисунок и состоял, поражал своими размерами и проработанностью деталей. Бык напевал что-то ободряющее, поддерживая боевой дух подруги, и изредка давал советы. Сэра, высунув от усердия язык, придавала чешуйкам объем, и, судя по объему уже проделанной работы, была явно не причем.  
Оставался Коул, но найти мальчишку могли только Вестник и Сэра.  
Вздохнув, Дориан решил было обратиться к Сэре, но та вдруг радостно завопила, показывая куда-то в сторону:   
— Ты погляди, а ведь скривило как нормального. Тиресно, чего Коул-чудила ему сделал такого?   
Там, напротив друг друга стояли разгневанный Солас, сжимающий в руках знакомые гравюры и свитки, и Коул, пытавшийся натянуть шляпу до самого подбородка.   
Дориан подошел к ним, тщательно изображая отсутствие интереса к происходящему, как раз когда Солас спросил:   
— Откуда? — и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Коул вместо ответа повернулся к Дориану всем телом.   
— Ты?! — почти прорычал Солас и стремительно оказался рядом. От злости он словно стал выше и воздух вокруг него гудел от еле сдерживаемой магии. — Зачем тебе знания о моем народе, тевинтерец? Хочешь стать новым Корифеем?!   
Непристойность гравюр он видимо не заметил. Дориан одарил его презрительной усмешкой, лихорадочно обдумывая ответ, да так и замер, заметив нового свидетеля их беседы. Вестник Андрасте стоял на лестнице над их головами и улыбался. Увидев, что его присутствие раскрыто, он в привычной для себя манере, проигнорировал ступени и спрыгнул вниз. Мантия распахнулась, открывая грудь, талию, ноги — Коул озвучил чувства Дориана всем присутствующим:   
— Вожделение, — и исчез.   
Солас застыл словно его поразила одна из любимых им ледяных мин и вгляделся в гравюры. На его щеках и макушке проступил красный румянец. Кажется, он бы и сам не отказался исчезнуть.   
Смотреть на Вестника Дориан малодушно избегал.  
Тот подошел к Соласу, осторожно забрал ношу, и с коротким:   
— Я разберусь, — успокаивающе погладил того по плечу, прежде чем отправить прочь.   
Ревность ударила ножом по сердцу — до этого мига Дориан не задумывался, что Вестник может игнорировать его ухаживания, потому что ему интересны только эльфы. Но погрузиться в тоску мешали теплые глаза Вестника — дожидаясь, когда их оставят наедине, он смотрел прямо на Дориана спокойно, ясно, и уголки его губ легко были приподняты вверх.   
Когда Солас отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать их, Вестник развернул один из свитков, вчитался в содержимое и рассмеялся:   
— Странно, что Солас не заморозил тебя на месте.   
Дориан проглотил комок в горле и заставил себя дерзко улыбнуться:  
— Он хотел! Ты же видел его лицо. И что там такого дурного?   
— Отвратительный и полный домыслов перевод легенды о Митал... одной из наших богинь. Это как если бы гала проблеяла Песнь Света — совершенно оскорбительно! — голос Вестника был полон восхищения.   
— Какое емкое описание! — отозвался Дориан.   
Вестник оторвался от изучения гравюр и внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— Да и ты даром красноречия не обделен, так отчего же, — он подошел к Дориану так близко, что тот теперь чувствовал тепло его тела, — в таком деликатном деле тебе понадобились посредники?  
Изящные пальцы медленно свернули свиток, завораживая.   
Во рту пересохло, и Дориан смог лишь повести плечами в ответ.   
— И снова! — Вестник насмешливо улыбался. — Что ж, вино отлично развязывает язык, а Сэра выдала мне пару укромных мест, где легко остаться наедине. Почему бы нам не провести этот вечер вместе?   
Дориан почувствовал, как голова идет кругом, и глупо уточнил:   
— Вот так сразу?  
— Для начала, конечно, мы можем обсудить общие традиции наших народов. Договорные браки, — Вестник усмехнулся, и эту усмешку немедленно захотелось потрогать языком. — Вечную гонку за чистотой крови или, — он прижал к груди Дориана одну из гравюр — прямо между сосков, — сразу перейдем к более волнующим сравнениям, практического толка. — Глаза Вестника горели от предвкушения.   
У Дориана горело все тело.   
— Да-да-да-да...   
— Тогда до вечера, Дориан.   
Его имя Вестник произнес, словно лаская голосом, так многообещающе, что у Дориана задрожали колени. А потом он ушел, и Дориан долго еще провожал его взглядом — любуясь, забыв про прижатую к груди безделушку. Но стоило вспомнить, и восторг стал еще полней — у одной из обнаженных мужских фигур оказались острыми кончики ушей, а поза, в которой тела сплелись, требовала исключительной гибкости, бросала вызов, и была восхитительно незнакома.  
И сколько еще подобных культурных различий предстояло обнаружить и досконально изучить!   
Пожалуй, никогда исследовательский пыл не был в нем столь силен.


End file.
